Never Enough
by Rhadeya
Summary: When the TARDIS saves the 10th Doctor as he regenerates, it sends ripples through time & space... ripples that will become waves which will threaten creation itself. Can Donna help save the Universe one more time & who is the mysterious Anwen?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Not seen any episode past the special "End of Time" so please bear this in mind when reading. Don't like Matt Smith as the Doctor so the Eleventh will not really be mentioned.

* * *

><p><em>When the Time Lords made the first TARDIS they revelled in their creation. The ability to move through time and space gave them an advantage which allowed them to become the policeman of the universe. However, what none but a handful of the Time Lords knew was the secret that lay at the heart of each TARDIS. For the select few, who knew the secret, understood that should the truth ever become known, the universe would demand the immediate destruction of every TARDIS. The secret, that they would take with them to the grave, was that at the heart of each TARDIS was the life energy of a Time Lord. The creation of the TARDIS has been an accident, a tragedy that had resulted in the death of one of the Time Lords working on the project. The others only realised what had happened when they tried to replicate the results and failed over and over again. And so, with a willing sacrifice, they replicated the explosion and were stunned to find that a new TARDIS heart was born, while the body of the life energy simply fell to dust. <em>

_When the Time Lord known as The Doctor stole a TARDIS from Gallifrey, the life energy that rested within it became attached to her thief. With each incarnation, she grew more attached to her lone pilot, taking him where she thought he was needed. As decades became centuries, she grew more sorrowful, for she knew that each incarnation would eventually die. And all the while she felt her own 'kind' falling to dust, their hearts extinguished as their pilots died in the Time War. One by one, each TARDIS fell until there was only one remaining, and she wept for the ones who had passed before and would never return. But deep within her heart, she too held a secret... One that not even the Time Lords knew... As each TARDIS died, the final spark at its heart was released into the space/time vortex, to become a new life somewhere else. Most returned to Gallifrey, to be reborn as new Time Lords, but some found their way to other planets, including Earth..._

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go..." the cry, little more than an agonised whimper, rippled through time and space. Drowned out by the song of the Universe, only the last remaining TARDIS heard the plea within those words and so she acted. Having been with this incarnation of her Time Lord far longer than any other, she could not bear for him to simply vanish, and so she did what was forbidden.<p>

As his regeneration began, she took that which had made him who he was in this incarnation and hid it within herself. But the power was too great, even for the TARDIS and she knew she had to act before she and her Time Lord were destroyed.

Flames erupted from multiple panels as the power within her raged. Knowing she would soon lose everything, the TARDIS sacrificed her own chance at being reborn to save her most favoured incarnation.

As the windows of her shell broke apart and flames leapt into space, the TARDIS sent her innermost spark out into space, carrying with it the life force that had been the Tenth Doctor. As the regeration completed and her new Time Lord joined her, the TARDIS watched as the energy drifted towards Earth. She knew that when the spark landed, the residual regeneration energy would recreate her most beloved companion, allowing him to live on.

Little did she know what affect her actions would have on the very fabric of space and time...


	2. Awakenings

"_Just remain still, the pain will pass, I promise,"_ the voice whispered in his mind. Although he couldn't put a name to her, the voice in his mind was strangely reassuring. It was if she had always been inside his head, whispering; giving him direction when he was lost, offering him comfort each time his heart was broken. Always there, always with him; the only constant in an ever changing life, the one thing he could always depend on.

######

"Just stay still, I promise the pain will pass soon," another voice whispered, these words heard by his ears rather than his mind. A gentle touch accompanied her words, her fingers cool against his burning skin as she gently stroked his hand. As he started rising towards consciousness, reality began asserting itself and with it came the onslaught of pain. Agony seared through him, burning him inside and out. Arms and legs felt as heavy as lead, while fingers and toes felt as solid as stone. Memory blurred and fragmented, pushed away and suppressed by the pain. He couldn't even remember his name, nor where he was or how he came to be there. He couldn't identify the voices either, although both were familiar to him, but he felt certain that should the pain stop he would be able to name them both.  
>"Just try to rest, it will be over soon," the second voice murmured, her tone kind. As her fingers stroked across his fevered brow, the pain dissipated and he sank back into the oblivion of unconsciousness.<p>

######

A song repeated in his mind as he floated in the darkness of the void, soothing his fears and washing away the memories of the pain. Try as he might, he couldn't quite recall who or where he was; he did remember that there was something he had to do, and he knew he hadn't wanted to do it. He remembered fear, terror almost, at the thought of having to do whatever he was being made to do. Faces drifted through his mind, people he knew but couldn't name. A blonde woman with a warm smile and eyes full of love. A half-cast woman in black fatigues with a gun at her hip and eyes brimming with intelligence and love. A redhead with an ample figure and a razor sharp wit who wasn't afraid to speak her mind, or tell him when he overstepped the mark. A petite brunette, tattooed and scarred with compassionate eyes and a kind smile. A silver haired beauty whose face was partially hidden in shadows, her hair seeming to glow as if lit by an inner fire while her eyes showed wisdom and experience well beyond her years. Each woman meant something to him, he knew, but he couldn't remember what they were to him, or who they were to the world.

More memories surfaced, fragments of things he had seen; different worlds, different races, different moments in time.  
>"Who am I?" he asked the void, hoping for some sort of answer. He listened hard, hoping against hope that one of the women would answer him, or that he'd remember by himself. Did he even look like the women, he thought to himself when no answer came from the darkness. He couldn't see anything in the dark, nor feel anything so he couldn't make an assessment for himself just yet. As he felt panic begin to rise within him, the song he kept hearing grew louder and he gradually sank back into oblivion once more.<p>

######

"_I can't keep him under much longer,"_ he heard the voice murmur in his mind once more.

"I know," the voice outside his head replied softly, speaking not to him but to the one in his mind. "We have to let him awaken, let him find out the truth."

"_But how can we?"_ the silent voice asked, her tone filled with great sorrow. _"I have done what was forbidden. We have no idea who he may be when he wakes, nor what damage my actions might have caused, for him or the one who came after."_

"We cannot keep him asleep for eternity either," the second replied. "He must have the choice, else your sacrifice was for naught."

"_Let us hope that I made the right choice..." _the silent voice said, hope tinging her tone.

"I'm sure of it," the other told her, her voice warm with compassion and love.

"_Lord Mavold made the right choice when he chose your new home,"_ the first stated. _"You will look after him, won't you? He has been through more this time than ever before."_

"I promise. I will do what I can for him and support him until he leaves here, and me..." the second vowed, her fingers stroking his face once more. "Let him wake now, it's time."

"_Be well, little one,"_ the silent voice said in farewell. _"I shall be here if you need me."_

"Look after the new one, and I will look after this one," the second promised, her voice growing faint as the waking world slipped form his grasp once more.

######

A bird singing nearby was the first sound he heard as he rose from oblivion and back into the waking world. The song which had been with him for as long as he could remember was still there, but hushed now, little more than a whisper in the back of his mind. He could hear the wind sighing through the trees outside, and smell the delicate scent of roses on the gentle breeze. He could just make out the faint sound of a heartbeat, slow and rhythmic, nearby. He wondered if he should call out, make the other aware that he was awake, and stopped himself from doing so, afraid of what he might find if he did. The soft sound of footsteps approaching, bare feet on wooden floorboards, told him he had a choice to make; pretend to be asleep or face his fears and get answers. The agony from before was gone, replaced by a dull ache in his chest that had nothing to do with any physical injury.

"So, you're finally awake then?" asked the gentle voice that had soothed his pain. As he forced his eyes to open, a face came into view and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. The brunette he has seen in the void, with the kind eyes and compassionate face, sat on the edge of the bed in which he lay and gently stroked his face with soft fingers.

"Who am I?" he managed to whisper, his vocal cords rough from disuse.

"You are a paradox," she told him enigmatically. "You are an impossible fluke, born from a desire to live so strong that your existence, and creation, couldn't be denied."

"Who am I? Please?" he begged, desperate for that most important of answers.

"You are a Time Lord, the last of your race," she replied, all trace of humour gone from her face. "You are The Doctor...but not the current one..."

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R to let me know if I should carry on...?<em>


End file.
